Home
by sadge
Summary: For two Academy graduates, the future may seem a little too clear. Jacen and Tenel Ka know where their paths lead and spend their last night together trying to come to terms with their inevitable split.


Finally! I wrote my own Tenel Ka/Jacen fic…It's only been an eternity that I have been wanting to write something like this so the fact that I finally got it out is AMAZING. Don't mind me…little crazy, ya know.

But regardless of that, I will not bore you with my endless rant about New Jedi Order, not will I mention the gasoing choking sensation I felt when I discovered that there actually were people out there who LIKED Danni/Jacen stuff. Not just that – they actually like Danni AS A CHARACTER! I am quite capable of putting aside my Tenel Ka loyalties to turn an objective eye on she-whose-name-is-unspeakable and lemme tell you, there is nothing worthwhile about that blonde nerd. She whines too much. Die, Danni. Thank you.

Well on with the story. I don't own the two characters that I like so much, though I really believe they would be better off under my protection then at the mercies of various New Jedi Order authors. Damn them…*shakes fist at entire series*

Takes place sometime on that last night at the Academy…

*~*~*~*~*~*

Home

It was amazing, he thought, how much warmth he felt radiating off her body as she lay beside him. Their arms rested lightly against each other but her skin scalded him. It was certainly odd; the jungle moon wasn't _that_ cold at night…

She shifted where she lay and a slight sigh escaped her lips. She hadn't even realized but such a contented noise could not escape _his_ notice. He hung upon her every movement as thought she were a goddess. Perhaps in his eye she was one. It wasn't too far of a stretch from queen. 

Her head rolled to the side with a rustle of copper hair. Their eyes met, brown on gray. Time shuddered to a halt, yet an eternity passed in that moment. 

The night may have started innocently enough with a gathering of friends by the river, but now they lay alone under the far reaching stars. Above lay their futures, as distant and intangible as the glowing planets and suns, but set before them just as unalterable. Neither were sure where precisely their paths led, but both could see they would part ways before long. There was no room for friends (or love, they added secretly) in this cold galaxy where personal desires were sacrificed for the greater good. She would go where she was destined from birth, and he – well he would go where he was needed. It was as simple, and as complicated, as that. 

That did not mean they accepted it, nor looked forward to it by any means. Neither could bring themselves to bare their souls on this last night though the tension lay thick between them, and they could not split paths without telling all. The position was painfully thrilling. One way or another, tonight would end it.

They still held the gaze. He thought the piercing gray no longer resembled an eye, but rivaled the stars themselves for brilliance. In her eyes was all the future he wanted, no other could make him as happy. Words rushed to his mouth as he felt his heart constricting in his chest; words of confession and denial alike. None seemed adequate; none expressed the whole truth. Each attempted sentence caught in his throat before it could shatter the placid night. 

But there are some things which need no words. Somewhere between brandy brown and steel gray, they understood. 

The fingers on her one hand found their way into his where they linked together. _Stronger together_, they were always taught. There was truth to that, as they had seen in their relatively short lives. They lay like that a while longer, eyes communicating where words failed. 

A lifetime passed before they were able to look away again. The stars still twinkled in the night sky, their futures had not changed. But life no longer looked so empty. Their roads would split. Life would go on as it so desired, leading them along where it would. But Jedi were never truly alone in this universe, and those whose souls were intertwined as theirs were could never be fully separated. 

Perhaps it was the Force, or their renewed hope in what tomorrow would bring, which sent the vision as they lay amid the green jungle grasses in the cooling night. They saw a glimpse into the future; death and destruction, and growth and change. Tonight would end more than their stay at the Academy, but they would accept what fate sent them. In the end, their fairy tale spun itself true; a happy ending. Despite the years of anger and hate they would endure, there would be that single glowing star.

And they could wait for their paths to join again. All roads lead home, it is said. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Please, I need to know there are people out there who haven't been corrupted by the NJO side entirely. Make me smile and tell me what you think! ^_^


End file.
